Black and White
by Remibleue
Summary: Deux hommes. L'un est un mage noir emplie de haine, l'autre un exilé sans famille. Ils ne se sont jamais touché. Ni parlé. Ni même vu. Mais du jour au lendemain, ils sont transformé en dragon par une force inconnue, distant tout deux d'un paquet de kilomètre, tandis que semé aux quatre vents d'étranges pierres attendent qu'on redécouvre une vieille prophétie. SPPS, bien sur.
1. Prologue

Hey hey !

Alors voilà, ce qui va suivre est une fic écrite par quatre mains (deux à moi, Spherebleue, et deux à Remilia29), partenariat né grâce à la SPPS (si). Bon et aussi parce qu'on s'aime bien, faut avouer. Sinon, vu qu'on débute un peu sur les comptes double, vous étonnez pas que vous ayez deux réponses à une même review, on est capable de faire une bourde pareil (sic)...

Alors voilà, un prologue les amis. Oh, et bien sûr, rien ne nous appartient, on est sponsorisé par la SPPS, et on a un scénar' de fou furieux :x ...

* * *

La cathédrale Kaldia, immense bâtiment architecturale dominant Magnolia, monument historique s'attirant les visiteurs du monde entier. Tout en haut de l'énorme construction gothique, sur une des deux tours définissant les extrémités, un corps flottait. Son immense robe blanche se courbait à chaque mouvement que le vent produisait, le fin tissu de soie se gonflant sous la brise du matin, et de longs cheveux d'un blond éclatant ondulaient dans les air, suivant la jeune femme comme la queue d'une comête. Quelques mèches venait délicatement froler son visage d'albatres, et la petite silhouette semblait auréolée d'une lueur surnaturel, presque mystique. Délicatement, elle se posa sur l'édifice, frissonnant au contact froid qu'eurent ses pieds nue avec la pierre, et centra son regard turquoise sur le paysage qui s'étendait devant elle. Les plaines, ces plaines verdoyantes qui s'étiraient à perte de vue, un peu comme la mer. Les fines brindilles d'herbe qui les composaient se pliaient dans un mouvement uniforme sous les brises que le vent du matin engendrait, créant des vagues émeraudes qui partaient s'échouer sur les premières maisons de la ville.

Si elle fixait cette direction, ce n'était pas pour rien. Ce n'était pas pour dire que c'était histoire de contempler quelque chose, c'était beaucoup plus significatif. En effet, dans cette vaste région, un homme errait n'ayant nul part où aller, n'ayant plus aucune famille, plus aucun ami. Il était seul, seul avec sa conscience. Il était bannit pour avoir tenté un coup d'état dans sa guilde, tenté de renvoyer l'ancien maître au placard, tenté de renverser un grand-père qu'il savait souffrant. Son échec avait été fatal. Maintenant loin de tout, il ne lui restait plus qu'à repartir à zéro, à se refaire une nouvelle vie, à se reconstruire, mais il n'y arrivait pas, la tristesse et le remord qui parsemaient son cœur l'en empêchait. Ce frêle esprit qui l'observait de ses yeux si sage l'avait comprit et voulait l'aider. Luxus, ce mage qui avait tout pour réussir, c'était plongé lui-même dans le gouffre de la solitude.

Toujours perchée en hauteur, elle contemplait sans relâche, sans jamais baisser les yeux ni détourner le regard. L'esprit le sentait, Luxus n'était pas le seul à souffrir, à s'en vouloir, à culpabiliser. Un autre homme, également dragon slayer de seconde génération, se morfondait dans un coin de sa cellule. Les causes en étaient simple : la perte d'un être cher à ses yeux, son unique ami, celui avec qui il avait partagé les bons comme les mauvais moments de sa vie. Et la trahison de celui qu'il avait considéré comme son maître et guide, mais qui s'était contenté de jouer avec lui comme avec un pantin, avant de s'en désintéresser. Calé dans l'univers sombre de la prison, son coeur enrobé d'une haine malsaine, il s'enfoncait toujours plus dans les brumes de sa tristesse. Cet homme était presque détruit moralement et pourtant, ce n'était pas n'importe qui, faisant anciennement partit d'une des guildes noires les plus puissante de l'Alliance Baram, plus précisément des Oracion Seis, Mais Cobra était bel et bien une loque à l'heure actuelle.

L'esprit, même si elle n'était pas vivante, ne pouvait laisser deux âmes en peine. Hors de question, c'était dans sa nature d'apporter la joie de vivre et le bonheur, elle les aiderait comme elle l'avait toujours fait avec Fairy Tail, et ce malgré ce qu'ils avaient réalisés par le passé. La raison de ce choix était simple, Luxus était un membre de Fairy Tail, par conséquent il était aussi un membre de sa famille. Quant au fameux ami défunt de Cobra, il se trouvait aussi à la guilde, chacun de ses jours étant également rythmé par la souffrance. Maintenant connue sous le nom de Kinana, elle était devenue amnésique et son seul souvenir était celui d'avoir eu un ami, mais elle ignorait à quoi il ressemblait et c'était la pire des choses pour elle.

Le corps céleste rencontra un problème auquel elle n'avait pas pensé, un problème de taille d'ailleurs : comment allait-elle pouvoir réussir à les remettre d'aplomb ? Cette question était pourtant si simple mais sa réponse, elle, était plus dure à trouver. Posant deux doigts sur son menton, elle se mit à réfléchir. Par son passé, elle était connue pour toujours réussir à s'en sortir même dans les pires situations. Cherchant désespérément un échappatoire à ce problème, elle commença à analyser les points communs entre les deux mages. Tout deux étaient des dragons slayers, ceux de la seconde génération, de ce fait, ils possédaient chacun une lacrima implanté dans leur corps, et vu la multitudes de pouvoirs qu'elle possédait, elle pourrait sûrement faire quelque chose pour eux à ce niveaux-là.

Et, tant qu'elle y était, elle pouvait les rapprocher. L'esprit était persuadé que leur rencontre serait une bonne chose, qui apporteraient à l'un comme à l'autre un peu de stabilité psychologique. Tout du moins, elle espérait. Oh, ça, l'entente ne serait pas immédiate, tous deux avaient des caractères beaucoup trop violent, mais nul doute qu'ils finiraient par s'accepter. Un sourire apparut sur son petit visage alors qu'elle retournait ses pensées afin de trouver un moyen de parvenir à ses fins. Une idée venait de jaillir parmis le capharnaum qu'était devenu son esprit, et ma foi, elle lui plaisait bien.

D'autant que leurs réactions seraient surement amusante.

* * *

_Un auteur, ça a besoin de réconfort et de reviews. Deux auteurs, ça a besoin de réconfort, de beaucoup de reviews et de cookie :3 ... Alors faite un don !_


	2. Transformation

Hello tout le monde !

Donc voici le chapitre 1, transformation, titre très recherché je vous l'accorde. Chapitre qui a d'ailleurs été écrit à coups de pieds aux fesses, si si, parce qu'au lieu d'écrire, et bah on se racontait nos vies...

On a aussi dû surmonter d'autres épreuves encore plus difficiles comme par exemple, le tendance de Sphere' à vouloir tuer tout le monde ou alors, ma tendance à rire pour un rien.

Sinon à part ça, tout va bien ! 8D

Merci aux reviewers, je vais de ce pas répondre aux reviews anonymes :3

Flandre, tu vas voir, tu seras pas déçue par la suite, fais nous confiance, on va gérer un max ! 8D Sinon et bah voici la suite tant attendu ! :)

Guest, le prologue c'est rien par rapport au reste héhé. Et oui, le mélange des personnages est assez original et on les aime tous ! Tu as bien fais d'attendre car voilà la suite ! :3

Bon j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! *se téléporte très loin*

* * *

Dans une plaine bordant Magnolia, un dragon avançait, provoquant quelques tremblements à chacun de ses pas. La créature était recouverte d'écailles jaunes tirant sur le doré, un peu comme la couleur des blés au milieu desquel il se trouvait, et sa tête était surmonté d'une paire de corne. Au bout de chacune de ses pattes, de longues griffes acérées étaient prêtes à déchiqueter tout ce qui passerait un peu trop près du carnassier, quand à ses canines proéminentes, elles se chargeraient du reste. Sa longue queue, terminé par un éperon d'ivoire, fouettait l'air et balayait tout ce qui se trouvait dans son périmètre laissant sur son passage un sillon ravageur. La rangé de pic, qui partait du sommet de son crâne pour descendre jusqu'à la pointe de son appendice caudal, était parfois parcouru d'éclair bleuté qui crépitait dans l'air. Le mastodonte, mesurant bien trois mètres et demie à l'épaule, avançait toujours, sans jamais s'arrêter, s'enfonçant toujours un peu plus dans la verdure, les hautes herbes chatouillant son ventre et effleurant agréablement le bout de ses ailes.

Luxus ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé là et il savait encore moins la raison de cette transformation. Tout s'était passé subitement, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir. Une douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine au niveau de son lacrima, et puis, il était devenu ce qu'il était à présent. Un dragon, un puissant dragon. De cette puissance qu'il avait toujours voulu acquérir. Maintenant qu'il l'avait, le blond n'était pas prêt de la laisser s'échapper. Ça non, pour rien au monde il ne s'en séparerait et de toute façon, le mage n'avait aucunes raisons qui le pousserait à redevenir humain. Après tout, il avait tout perdu, plus rien en l'espace de quelques minutes. Adieu famille, amis et équipe, adieu guilde, logement et travail. Alors autant profiter de la liberté qui s'offrait à lui.

Au même moment, dans la prison du Conseil, coincé dans une minuscule cellule, Cobra sombrait petit à petit. Le brun était descendu bien bas, suite à la perte de son ami de toujours. La pente était raide, il n'arriverait surement jamais à la remonter, même en essayant de toutes ses forces, ce qu'il ne faisait pas de toute façon. Il n'avait même pas l'intention d'essayer. Cubelios, son esprit était occupé vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre par ce nom. Que lui était-il arrivé, ça le brun n'en savait rien, le fait qu'il pourrait probablement être mort le rongeait de l'intérieur. Le pire, c'est que c'était de sa faute, aveuglé par son désir de victoire il avait perdu toute sa raison. Repenser à cette erreur n'était pas une bonne une chose pour lui. Un sanglot était coincé au plus profond de sa gorge, les larmes remontaient, il le sentait, mais l'ancien mage noir ne voulait pas qu'elles sortent.

Un grincement sourd résonna dans la pièce tandis que la grande porte s'ouvrait. Dans l'entrebâillement, deux gardes émergèrent, un air supérieur collé au visage. Les deux concernés toisaient Cobra, mais l'ex-membre d'Oracion Seis ne se laissait pas faire. C'est sûr, il n'avait pas l'air très convainquant avec ses cernes sous les yeux et son air de chien battu, mais le brun ne se démontait pas pour autant. Ces moins que rien qui se croyaient supérieur, tout simplement parce qu'il était enfermé comme un animal, sans moyens pour se défendre. Ah si seulement, il pouvait sortir l'espace d'un instant et les étriper, Cobra le ferait volontiers. Mais en attendant, le brun était coincé avec deux abrutis qui le fixait, rien de plus insupportable. Et leur pensées tourbillonaient dans son crâne, ses oreilles captant involontairement leur joie sordide à la vue du misérable qu'il était devenu. Les membres de sa guilde l'auraient surement renié si ils l'avaient vu ainsi, cloitré dans cette minuscule cellule, glissant inexorablement sur la pente raide du désespoir. Etait-il encore membre des Oracion seis, d'ailleurs ? Car Brain l'avait trahi, brulant son dos, le marquant de façon inaltérable. Alors, que lui restait-il ? Rien, si ce n'est un peu de fierté, peut-être.

Alors que Cobra tentait en vain d'intimider les deux gardes, il reçu une vague de douleur tellement intense dans sa poitrine qu'il fut obligé de se plier en deux. Cette douleur qui se propageait dans tout son organisme, allant même jusqu'à titiller son lacrima, effaça un instant celle de la perte de Cubelios alors qu'elle s'attaquait férocement à l'implant. L'objet magique pulsait avec une rapidité phénoménale, parvenant même à taper contre sa cage thoracique qui menaçait de rompre à tout moment. Son cœur s'accéléra, sa tension augmenta d'un cran, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée. Bon sang, qu'est ce qui lui arrivait. Son corps tout entier tremblait, cette douleur qui ciblait son lacrima, c'était juste insoutenable, insupportable. Et les deux gardes qui riaient, leur rire sur-aigue lui agressaient les oreilles comme si on enfonçait un objet pointu dans ses tympans. Luttant toujours contre lui-même, emporté dans cette vague de douleur, Cobra ne se rendit pas compte que ses mains ainsi que ses avant-bras s'étaient recouverts d'écailles mauves, et du bout de ses doigts jaillirent soudainement de longues griffes aiguisées qui griffèrent la cellule dans un crissement strident.

Les rires se stoppèrent presque immédiatement et ce fut à ce moment précis que le brun comprit la situation. Comment était-ce possible ? Dans cette cellule, la magie était censée être annulée et pourtant, il avait réussit à déclencher son lacrima. La transformation ne s'arrêtait pas là, le brun sentit un métabolisme opérer à l'intérieur de son corps. Une brulure parcouru son dos, il sentit ses homoplates changer de forme, s'allonger dans un craquement immonde. Il poussa un hurlement alors que deux organes membraneux et couvert de sang sortaient de par et d'autres de sa colonne vertébrale, colonne qui s'allongeait, perçait son bassin, formant une queue osseuse se couvrant peu à peu de muscle et de chair. Son corps mutant grandissant, sa tête percuta durement le sommet de sa cage alors que ses vêtements disparaissaient sous des couches d'écailles mauves. Ses machoires se modifièrent, s'allongeant, ses dents se firent plus pointu, ses canines venant même percer ses lèvres alors qu'elles se changeaient en long couteaux d'ivoire. Il rugit, vraiment, comme une bête blessé que l'on aurait acculé. Ses oreilles s'affinnaient, ses cheveux viraient aux blancs, s'allongeaient, couvrant désormais comme une crête son cou devenu trop long pour être humain. Et d'un violent coup de crâne, il brisa sa cellule sous le regard ahurit des deux hommes qui étaient tenus de le surveiller. Les milliers d'éclat dorés s'éparpillèrent aux alentours, comme une nuée de minuscule étoile, avant de retomber en une pluie fine dans la salle.

A la place de Cobra se tenait maintenant un énorme dragon de couleur mauve. De ses trois mètres de haut, le concerné poussa un hurlement bestial dépourvu de toute humanité qui résonnait dans l'intégralité de la prison, la faisant trembler au passage, et sa queue hérissé de piques suitant de venin fouetta l'air. Une alarme se déclencha, sonnant l'alerte d'une évasion et préparant les gardes à aller rattraper l'évadé. Les deux déjà présents sur place n'étaient d'aucune utilité, ils étaient là, recroquevillés dans un coin, la peur les assaillant. Leur vie avait défilé devant leurs yeux, oh ça oui, même plusieurs fois. Le carnassier cibla son regard sur eux avant de s'avancer doucement dans leur direction, prêt à les traquer et à les abattre. Plus le dragon approchait et plus les geôliers reculaient jusqu'à ce que leur dos percutèrent le mur en pierre qui délimitait la salle. Piégés, ils étaient piégés sans aucuns échappatoires. Une patte décrivit un arc de cercle écarlate, emportant des lambeaux de chairs entiers. Elle revint, s'abattit encore, plus violentes à chaque coup, parsemant le sol d'un liquide carmin, éparpillant les malheureux organes des geoliers dans une bouillie rougeatre informe, et dans la folie destructice qui le saisissait, Cobra arracha d'un coup de dent une tête, l'envoyant valser au loin avec une joie sauvage qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Alors que la grande faucheuse abattait sa faux, un attroupement de gardes arriva et s'accumula dans la pièce attirant ainsi l'attention du dragon. Au début, les soldats avaient été quelques peu surpris par l'immensité de la bête mais ne voulant pas renoncer à leur devoir, ils le mirent en joue avant de tirer. Ils pensaient que tirer sur un dragon avec de simples armes à feu suffirait pour l'abattre ? Erreur, ils se trompaient sur toute la ligne. D'un coup rapide, Cobra les balaya tous en même temps, transperçant certains au passage avec ses griffes avant de détruire le mur et de s'enfuir, laissant derrière lui un carnage phénoménal, camaieu de rouge écarlate et de rose cervelle.

Du côté de Luxus, tout était différent, pas d'agitation, pas de bruits assourdissants, pas de lutte, rien, juste les oiseaux qui chantaient, les grillons qui stridulaient et quelques renards qui glapissaient. En somme le calme plat. La brise légère soufflait sur ses écailles, les recouvrant comme un voile transparent. Le dragon de foudre s'était posé dans un endroit calme près d'un petit village qu'il trouvait fort sympathique. Il était reculé de tout et il ne devait contenir pas plus de milles habitants. Des maisons en brique rouge et au toit d'ardoise parsemaient le village, une église était érigée au fond, son petit clocher se terminant par une fine pointe se perdant dans les cieux céruléens, et au centre, un petit marché. De son monticule, le carnassier ne voyait que les enfants qui courraient à travers les rues, manquant de renverser quelqu'un à tout moment, ainsi que les tâches colorées des stands installés dans le centre du village. Des odeurs de toutes sortes en provenance du village montaient jusqu'à ses narines, le narguant au passage, et le brouahaha de la foule parvenaient à ses oreilles.

Cela faisait des jours que le mastodonte n'avait rien avalé. Bien sûr, il pourrait chasser, mais ayant gardé ses souvenirs en tant qu'humain et une certaine éducation, il se voyait mal manger une proie fraîchement abattu et encore chaude. Pourtant, le blond allait devoir s'y faire maintenant, il était un dragon et il devait appliquer les règles de la nature mais ça, le temps l'y aiderait. Il fallait un temps d'adaptation à tout et Luxus n'avait pas encore franchit ce cap. Certes, le mage de la foudre contrôlait parfaitement les déplacements de son corps, mais il ne maîtrisait pas encore les multiples fonctions qu'il pouvait posséder. Le blond ne s'inquiétait pas tellement à vrai dire, dans sa vie il avait toujours été débrouillard, et il ne pouvait que s'améliorer.

Ajouter à cela, il y avait la capacité de pouvoir voler. Ces énormes ailes qui se brandissaient dans son dos, elles étaient sûrement capable de le transporter et de supporter son poids. Machinalement, le dragon en déplia une et l'observa sous toutes ses coutures. L'immense aile bloquait les rayons du soleil, ne renvoyant plus que de l'ombre sur l'herbe fraîche. Des espèces de petites vagues se formaient sous le souffle du vent, s'arrêtant aux nervures puis reprenant juste après. Luxus rabattit son aile de peur de se faire repérer, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas très discret.

Et puis, il y avait aussi ses énormes griffes ainsi que sa mâchoire pouvant broyer tout ce qu'il souhaitait sans même lever le petit doigt. Le blond s'en réjouissait, maintenant qu'il avait atteint un stade plus que convenable en puissance, personne ne pourrait plus l'arrêter. Mais ce plan, c'était au cas où quelqu'un ou quelque chose se mettrait en travers de sa route car le carnassier n'était pas stupide, il n'allait pas gâcher le moment de gloire qu'apportait sa transformation, ça non. Il comptait bien donner une leçon à Natsu, tout d'abord, juste pour se venger. Et à Mystogan également. Mais avant toute chose, il devait contrôler chaque particularité de son corps, et mieux valait commencer dés maintenant. Aussi étirat-il ses ailes, testant chaque muscle et leurs effet sur les fin membres, scrutant la voilure et la façon qu'elle avait de se tendre lorsqu'il le souhaitait. Il battit des ailes, une fois, appréciant la façon dont ses pattes avaient quitté le sol pendant un instant. Puis, finalement, il s'approcha du bord du promontoire sur lequel il se trouvait, et, après une seconde d'hésitation, il sauta. Presqu'immédiatement, un réflexe le fit actionner une série de muscles dont il ignorait l'existence, et il décrivit une élégante courbe, passant de la chute libre au vol stable. Il vira à droite, frôla une parois, prit de l'altitude avec une facilité déconcertante…

Le vent vint frapper son visage alors qu'il survolait le village en coup de vent, il le sentait frôler ses écailles, passer entre ses cornes, descendre sa colonne vertébrale, chatouillant chacune de ses vertèbres au passage, avant de partir caresser la peau diaphane de ses ailes. Il accélera, perdit de l'altitude, jusqu'à effleurer en rase mote les hautes herbes d'une colline. Les tâches multicolores que laissaient les fleurs passaient devant ses yeux à toute vitesse. S'élevant un peu, il repéra un troupeau de moutons qui fuirent en l'appercevant. Leur course désorganisé dans la plaine les faisaient ressembler à des nuages miniatures poussé par un vent trop puissant. Et Luxus se sentait incroyablement bien, alors qu'il s'élevait dans le ciel céruléen, toujours plus haut, jusqu'à traverser les nuages pour en ressortir ruisselant de goutte d'eau. Il exécuta un looping, ses écailles renvoyant dans un flash aveuglant la lumière du soleil, avant de repartir en piqué affoler les boules de laine. Un berger ouvrit des yeux ronds en l'apercevant, il le salua de la patte, puis repartit, atteignant la rivière étincelante qui serpentait entre les différentes collines. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir aller si vite, il n'aurait pas non plus penser que voler aurait pu être si grissant. Il était libre de parcourir le monde à la seul force de ses ailes, libre de voir ce qu'il souhaitait, libre de manger ce qu'il désirait. Il était –et cette seule pensée l'emplissait d'un bonheur inconnu- comme l'éclair. Rapide, puissant et sauvage comme l'éclair, qui fendait le ciel et frappait sa cible à coup sûr. Oui… Et plus que tout autre chose, cela le remplissait d'une joie sans borne.

Luxus, à ce moment de son existence, devenait accro à quelque chose.

* * *

Le daim agita nerveusement ses oreilles, broutant l'herbe avec une lenteur du à son attention accru. Les herbivores avaient un instinct qui les prévenaient parfois de la présence d'un prédateur, et le cervidé ne pouvait guère être tranquille, tant l'air était –tout du moins pour lui- chargé d'une tension palpable. Posté au centre de la clairière, dans un endroit le plus à découvert possible pour voir arriver le chasseur, il machouillait les touffes émeraudes du sol. Le soleil inondait le sol à cet endroit de la forêt, et pour peu qu'il attende suffisament longtemps, le cervidé pourrait lasser l'autre. Tout du moins, c'était ce qu'il espérait. Et si ça ne suffisait pas, ses bois arriveraient à faire comprendre à son adversaires à qui il avait à faire. Il arracha une racine un peu plus coriace que les autres, et se mit à consciensieusement la réduire en purée, scrutant la lisière des bois. Un bruit lui fit tourner la tête, sur ses gardes, prêt à bondir. Mais rien ne vint, et il fut pour un temps rassuré.

Une ombre s'étendit sur lui. Il bondit, trop tard. Une patte mauve le faucha dans son élan, il n'eut pas le temps de toucher le sol, des crocs lui arrachait déjà une cuisse. Il poussa un cri de douleur, appela les siens dans l'espoir qu'on lui vienne en aide, peine perdu. De toute façon, le daim était déjà mort. La masse violette coupa, déchira, croqua tout ce qu'il y avait du cervidé, ne laissant qu'une vague tache écarlate pour témoigner du crime qui venait d'avoir lieu. D'un coup de langue, celle-ci disparut, et le saurien lécha ses babines d'un air appréciateur, avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt, tendant l'oreille, conscient qu'il était lui aussi pisté.

* * *

Si vous voulez plus de daim mort, plus de tête arrachée et plus de sauvagerie, reviewer ! Si une telle maltraitance des animaux vous écoeure, reviewer ! Si vous voulez voir Luxus faire joujou avec des moutons, reviewer ! Et si vous voulez rien de tout ça... Reviewer pour nous dire ce que vous attendez 8D !


End file.
